Escape with an Angel
by cakeengland
Summary: The last thing Xelha expected was to be saved by the man who had betrayed them. AoD!Kalas/Xelha. Spoilers for Eternal Wings, kind of.


_A/N: This was the first Baten Kaitos fanfic I ever wrote. I was still new to the characters at this point, so I apologize if they seem OOC._

* * *

The door opened, and light flooded into the small cell. Xelha instinctively shied away, believing nothing good could be happening. It took a moment for her to notice who was standing there.

"Kalas!" She almost reached out to him, before she remembered he was a different person now- this wasn't _her _Kalas.

Kalas smiled. It was the same breathtaking smile she had originally fallen in love with, yet it was different. It was filled with malice and mockery, instead of the encouragement and amusement of the past.

"Xelha." It was no more than an acknowledgment; devoid of the love and passion it once held.

He stepped into the room. Xelha moved back, which only succeeded in trapping her against the wall. She stared at Kalas, eyes wide, heart hammering against her ribcage.

"Tell me, Xelha. Would you like to escape?" Kalas asked her. She found herself unable to respond, rendered silent with fright. "Answer me!"

"Y-yes," Xelha finally whispered. _Why are you asking me this, Kalas? _she wondered. _Shouldn't you want me dead? _Tears began to gather in the corner of her eyes at the thought.

"As I expected." He held his hand out to her. This time, Xelha couldn't stop her body's impulsive movement. She blushed as she looked into his sapphire eyes, which remained beautiful, even though he was now held by the darkness. "Let's go." He pulled her to her feet and left Xelha to trail after him like a puppy- which, in retrospect, she was.

She followed Kalas silently for a while, before blurting out the question that had been nagging at her. "Why are you doing this, Kalas? What about Melodia?" Her tone grew sorrowful as she spoke of the other woman. This was because she was the reason Kalas had betrayed them all, yes, but also because…

_Get a grip, Xelha! _she scolded herself. _Even if Melodia loves him, he does not return the feelings. He loves you, and only you, even now._

She refused to believe he had been lying every time he uttered the words "I love you."

"Because every story needs a hero, or heroine." That was how Kalas answered her question. "Now that I'm gone, you're the best person to take up the mantle."

"What about Melodia?" Xelha pressed. At those words, Kalas stopped, turning to her.

"Do you think I like her or something?" Xelha could see the real Kalas in those words, but knew better than to get her hopes up. "I don't. Nor do I feel any loyalty to her. I fulfill her wishes out of obligation."

_But, _she realized, _that doesn't mean he ever loved you. It could've been… _she didn't allow herself to finish that thought.

Kalas led her to a large, spacious room. "Do you hear that, Xelha?"

"Hear what?" She couldn't hear anything…

_"Xelha…"_

"Esmerelda!" She knew that voice. It belonged to Kalas' ex-Guardian Spirit. "Where are you?"

"_Xelha, I'm right here…" _Her voice was faint, so faint.

"No, it's no good! I can't hear you!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, it dawned on her what she had to do. She spread her arms, completely forgetting Kalas was in the room. "I'm right here, Esmerelda…"

A shower of pink petals fell around her, vanishing when they touched the ground, as though they were an illusion. She felt a comforting presence within her, and she smiled. She had a Guardian Spirit…

Suddenly, her eyes widened. _Oh no, Kalas! I completely forgot about him!_

She turned. Kalas was watching her with impassive blue eyes, seeming not to care about what had just taken place. Xelha opened her mouth to speak, but he cut across her.

"Now, all that's left is for you to escape…" He approached, lips curling up in a smirk. Xelha found herself rooted to the spot, despite how her instincts were screaming at her to run. "But first, I think I deserve payment for my services…"

He stood in front of her now, yet she was still unable to move, helplessly lost in his beautiful sapphire eyes. His new, white angel wings unfurled, before closing around Xelha, effectively trapping her.

Kalas took her face in his hands, thumbs brushing over her cheeks. "You look so beautiful when you're scared..." he murmured, onyx-rimmed eyes gleaming. Xelha felt her heartbeat quicken as his breath tickled her pale flesh.

He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. She didn't resist, for two reasons. The first was that he had her trapped and spellbound, utterly helpless. The second was because, deep down, this was still Kalas…Kalas' love, Kalas' affection…

He pulled away. "See?" he whispered, releasing her. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, which shook the entire fortress. Xelha stumbled, and would've fallen if Kalas hadn't caught her.

"Perfect timing," he chuckled. "Head towards the source of the explosion. Good luck, my sweet Xelha."

She needed no more encouragement, fleeing from the room in the direction the sound had originated from. Melodia's goons would be there soon to investigate, and she had no desire to get caught again. As she ran, a thought crossed her mind, and she blushed.

"Esmerelda, did you…"

"_No, of course not!" _She sounded scandalized. _"I diverted my attention like every other time. Why, did he hurt you?" _Concern flooded the Spirit's tone.

Xelha shook her head. "No, I just…never mind." She came across a large, gaping hole in the wall, leading outside. "I think this is where the explosion came from."

"_I agree. Look."  
_

Xelha did as she said, stepping out into the refreshing night air. Her gaze fell upon three very familiar women, and the magnificent White Dragon beside them.

She ran up and exchanged a short conversation, before climbing onto the dragon. As soon as she was seated, the majestic beast took off, flying away into the obsidian sky.

She turned her golden gaze to the rapidly fading form of the Imperial Fortress. "I'll come back for you, Kalas," she murmured to herself. "I promise I'll save you from the darkness…" She was too far away to notice the figure on the balcony.

Kalas smiled as he looked out into the still night. _You'd better come back. Don't disappoint me, Xelha. _Aloud, he spoke only three words.

"I love you."


End file.
